Arreglando Diferencias
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Albus está cansado de tanta pelea entre Rose y Scorpius y por su propio bien como el de los demás, decide poner fin a sus conflictos citándolos en la biblioteca, ¿Lograrán solucionar sus problemas o será la misma historia de todos los días? Regalo de cumpleaños para Ringo Starr's Girlfriend! Feliz cumpleaños!


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado**

* * *

**Arreglando las diferencias**

Siempre habrá un día en que la gota derrame el vaso, lamentablemente, ese día había llegado para Albus Potter.

A todo problema debe de haber una solución, así que Albus se aseguraría de encontrar una de una buena vez. Estaba seguro que sí lo hacía todo Hogwarts lo veneraría y quién sabe, quizá hasta los maestros pusieran su foto en seguida del retrato de Dumbledore.

El problema: Hacer que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley dejaran de pelear.

Era una rutina de todos los días, a cada hora o cada vez que topaban. Scorpius veía a Rose y la saludaba con un insulto, Rose se enojaba y le regresaba el gesto y así consecutivamente hasta que Albus se llevara alguno de ellos dos lejos.

Albus sabía con certeza que Scorpius tenía cierto flechazo por su prima y la única manera para hablarle y que ella le prestara atención era saludándola con algún comentario jocoso. Una forma para nada inteligente según su opinión y que sólo conseguía darle dolores de cabeza.

Escribió dos notas para ambos, en las cuales los citaba en la biblioteca el día siguiente sobre algún asunto importante que debía comentarles, y por supuesto, ella no sabía que se encontraría con Scorpius, ni él sabía que vería a Rose.

Al día siguiente, Albus esperaba en la biblioteca sobre una de las mesas del fondo, fuera de ojos curiosos y de la mirada de la bibliotecaria, seguía sin saber su nombre, dudaba que alguien lo supiera, tal vez Rose…

Luego de 10 minutos en espera llegó su prima con un semblante lleno de mortificación… tal vez no debió exagerar en su carta y simplemente escribir alguna otra fechoría o que tenía un mensaje para ella, sin embargo, Albus Potter era un fanático del drama y la exageración. Un gesto marca Weasley.

— ¿Albus? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tenías que decirme? ¿Es Crookshanks? —Rose se llevó las manos al cabello tirando de el, su trenza que tanto trabajo le había costado se había deshecho— ¡Qué le pasó! Sabía que algo estaba mal, ya estaba muy viejo ¡Es mi culpa!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Albus se paró de su silla intentado calmar a Rose de su, ya conocida, _dramatización_— Crookshanks está bien, es otra cosa, nada malo.

— Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que tenía algo _muy serio _de que hablar? —Rose dejó de berrear y se cruzó de brazos.

— Espera y verás… —Albus murmuró cuando vio una figura bastante conocida entrar a la biblioteca. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10.

1... 2... 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Albus abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a su prima hablarle a su amigo. Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió burlonamente.

— Deberías preguntarte eso a ti, ¿Te atacó una lechuza en el camino? —Rose abrió la boca, se llevó las manos a su cabello desordenado y enmarañado. Se mordió el labio, debía dejar esa compulsión de agarrarse el cabello.

— Y a ti que te importa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Rose puso sus manos en sus caderas, tal como su abuela Molly lo hacía cuando todavía reprendía alguno de sus hijos ya adultos.

— A mí me llamó Albus, pero como tú siempre estás pegada a él, no me sorprende verte.

— ¡Es mi primo y puedo estar donde yo quiera! ¡Además él me llamó! —Rose alzó la voz, pero al darse cuenta de lo último se quedó callada.

— ¡De acuerdo! Antes de que comiencen con su vómito verbal o a matarse, yo los cité a ambos —soltó un respingo tan hondo, se masajeó las cines y volvió a contar hasta 10.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —Hizo otro conteo mental, la cabeza ya le estaba dando dolores, así que simplemente le respondió a Rose:

— Porque todos estamos hartos, especialmente yo, de estar soportando sus peleas todo el tiempo, además, siempre quieren que esté con ustedes todo el tiempo pero no son capaces de tolerarse cinco minutos juntos.

— ¿Será que tu amigo es un tarado, idiota, arrogante, que se cree el mejor? —Rose apuntó como quien dice la cosa. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— O, ¿Quizás que tú prima es una presumida, fastidiosa, rata de biblioteca? —El pecho de la chica se hinchó en un intento de recuperar su orgullo, antes de que Rose pudiera responder Albus interrumpió.

— ¡Basta! ¡De eso hablo! —Tomó a Rose de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse, con una mirada ordenó a Malfoy a hacer lo mismo.

Rose comentó algo de tener que seguir respirando el mismo aire que Malfoy iba a afectarle sus neuronas, y Scorpius dijo algo sobre chicas matando por estar en su posición. Albus puso los ojos en blanco y a continuación les pasó dos pergaminos con dos plumas y sus tinteros.

— Si logro poder arreglar sus diferencias, sé que todos Hogwarts me lo agradecerá, por eso, quiero que escriban cualidades sobre el otro —sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que escriba sobre _esta _—apuntó a Scorpius— alimaña?

— Sí, Rose. Cosas positivas —suspiró. El ejercicio era sencillo, pero ellos dos hacía verlo complicado, como si alguien les pidiera la traducción de un texto Ruso a Japonés.

— De acuerdo… No veas, y Malfoy, date la vuelta —Albus como Scorpius respingaron y obedecieron a la pelirroja.

Después de 10 minutos, varios tachones y de tantos pensar terminaron. Albus se giró hacia ambos para ver lo que habían escrito y desear con toda su alma y la de Merlín, que lo que fueran que escribieron valiera la pena.

— Rose, comienza tú primero —Albus sonrió gentilmente, ella le correspondió la sonrisa un tanto forzada.

— Claro que sí —Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

— Esto no es una clase Rose, aquí no hay puntos —Rose lo pateó por debajo de la mesa haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor.

— ¡Comienza ya Rose! —Su primo golpeó la mesa irritado.

— Cualidades de Scorpius Malfoy —Rose hizo una mueca de asco—: Es un buen deportista, sabe jugar muy bien Quidditch además de ser el capitán de su equipo. Es buen estudiante y muy dedicado en sus estudios. Obtiene buenas notas sin necesidad de copiar o pedírselas a otros. Es responsable.

— Excelente Rose —Dijo Albus satisfecho.

— Ya sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, típico —Rose le enseñó en dedo de en medio en señal que se callara.

— Sigues Scorpius —tomó su hoja y la enseñó con una sonrisa sardónica.

— Puntos suspensivos.

— ¿No escribiste nada? —Albus abrió tanto la boca que tuvo que tomar el pergamino de Malfoy y observarlo aún más de cerca, no podía creérselo.

— Claro que sí, puse tres puntos. Puntos suspensivos.

— Eres un reverendo idiota Malfoy, un idiota —Rose negó varias veces, igual de sorprendida.

— Son tantas cualidades que no supe cuales poner, o, simplemente no supe que poner —Malfoy hizo una sonrisa aún más grande, estaba a punto de estallar en risas, pero eso no sería lo más prudente.

— ¡No es justo! —Rose se levantó de su asiento— ¡Tuve que poner todas esas cosas en vano! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó pensar en eso? ¡Y tú lo tomas a juego!

— Scorpius, toma esto en serio. Rose, deja de gritar —La chica se sentó de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.

— Estábien. Prometo hacerlo bien.

— Muy bien —Albus sentenció—. Scorpius, vas a poner las cualidades de Rose, y después las cosas que te gustan de ella. Igual tú Rose.

— ¿No es lo mismo? —Preguntó Scorpius con voz obvia.

— No. Las cualidades son habilidades o virtudes.

El rubio tomó un largo suspiro, volteó su silla para quedar a espaldas de Rose y comenzó a escribir. Albus tuvo que voltearse ante la mirada de advertencia de su prima. 10 minutos pasaron cuando ambos terminaron.

— Bien, Scorpius, eres el primero.

— Cualidades de Rose Weasley —la aludida sonrió encantada de ser halagada—: Es buena en cualquier materia, por lo tanto es inteligente. Pone todo su empeño en lo que hace, es responsable, exigente y buena estudiante. Le gusta ayudar a los demás y se preocupa por su familia.

—Eso es una mejoría.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? —Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con dos topacios recién pulidos. Scorpius decidió no contestar, ya era bastante incómodo tener que admitir todo eso en voz alta y en público.

— Cosas que me gustan de Rose Weasley —Malfoy miró al techo, implorando por una muerte rápida y dolorosa en ese preciso momento—. El color de su cabello. Sus pecas. Que le guste el Quidditch. Que sea tan mandona y competitiva.

Rose frunció el ceño al último, pero más que nada estaba encantada. Nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, y que se lo dijera Scorpius Malfoy, era simplemente halagador.

— Me gustan sus ojos y su cabello. Que siempre tiene algo que decir. Tiene un gran sentido de humor. Me gusta como juega Quidditch. Su porte —No esperó a que Albus dijera que seguía, ella simplemente lo leyó y luego comenzó a ponerse tan roja como su cabello.

Albus torció una sonrisa. Estaba logrando su cometido. Scorpius se mutó sólo viendo a Rose.

— Bueno, ahora saben que piensa el uno sobre el otro, pero ¿Qué no les agrada? —Rose miró a su pergamino, Scorpius hizo lo mismo, nuevamente se giraron para no tener que ver lo que el otro escribía y Albus cerró los ojos por 10 minutos.

El tiempo acabó. Albus abrió los ojos y ambos chicos pusieron sus pergaminos donde no había exactamente nada más que tachones y tachones. Había sido los 10 minutos más largos de todas sus vidas.

— ¿Y bien? —Albus alzó una ceja con suspicacia, su prima simplemente se encogió de hombros algo incómoda, mientras que Scorpius hizo una mueca— ¿No tienen nada?

— Bueno… —Rose iba a empezar pero se calló, simplemente no había nada que no le agradara de Scorpius, había descubierto que todas esas cosas que la molestaban y la hacía enfadar en realidad le gustaban, le gustaba pelear con él, competir con él e insultarlo. Le gustaba que fuera arrogante e idiota porque la hacían reír.

Por otro lado, Scorpius simplemente no escribió nada, Rose podía ser una mandona, testaruda, fastidiosa, niña mimada y todas esas cosas que le repetía día con día, pero a final de cuenta esas cosas eran lo que más le gustaban de Rose, era una excusa perfecta para poder hablar con ella.

— ¿Algo que tengan que decirse? —Albus se apoyó en sus codos y los miró más de cerca.

Rose se mordió el labio.

— Siento todas esas cosas horribles que te he dicho. No eres una mala persona, todo lo contrario —jugueteó con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Y creo que Albus tiene razón, pero me gusta pelear contigo —alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un Scorpius sonriente.

— Si, supongo que lo siento igualmente… ¿Podríamos empezar a ser amigos? —Los ojos de Rose brillaron con emoción, una sonrisa tiró de su rostro.

— ¡Claro! —Se levantó de su asiento— ¡Podríamos jugar Quidditch! —Scorpius se levantó, era una de las cosas que tenían en común, su gusto por aquel deporte.

— Me alegro que esto haya terminado —dijo Albus cuando Rose y Scorpius salieron de la biblioteca en busca de sus escobas—. Me lo agradecerán algún día.

Se levantó de la silla y guardó los tinteros junto con las plumas y los pergaminos donde había escrito sus amigos. Definitivamente los guardaría como un recuerdo. Había bastante futuro en ellos dos.

Y sin más, se fue de la biblioteca silbando alguna estúpida canción que su madre le gustaba escuchar en la radio.

**N/A:** _Bueno, lo prometido es cumplido. Este es un one-shot dedicado a Viviana Ringo Starr's Girlfriend porque acaba de ser su cumpleaños y se lo merece por ser tan linda. Me has caído bastante bien y me gusta comentar lo que escribes en el foro. Espero que te encante._

_Hace mucho que no escribía nada y no tenía planeado hacerlo hasta terminar la escuela, pero este chica se lo merecía. Feliz Cumpleaños Vivi!_

_Bien, este capítulo ha sido corregido y beteado por mi Beta Emmie_Gin._

_Hasta luego. (arroba)LivingInFairy_


End file.
